The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012)
The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) is RarityandOlaf4ever's movie spoof of Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012). It appeared on March 1, 2015, because of Dr. Seuss' birthday also of Beacuse Sing coming out on 2016 ''Cast: *The Lorax - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Ted - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman)'' *''Audrey - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman)'' *''The Once-ler (Young) - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''The Once-ler (Old) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''O'Hare - Marcel (Rio)'' *''Granny Norma - Elsa (Frozen)'' *''Ted's Mother - Anna (Frozen)'' *''The Once-ler's Mother - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''The Once-ler's Father - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''The Once-ler's Brothers - Armando and Tipa (Rio)'' *''The Once-ler's Aunt - Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University)'' *''O'Hare's Bodyguards - Ryan and Xander (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel)'' *''Sai the Delivery Guy - Elliot (Open Season)'' *''Melvin - Boog (Open Season)'' *''Bar-ba-loots - The Chipmunks and The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Pipsqueak - Hathi, Jr. (The Jungle Book)'' *''Lou - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Humming-fish - Lions (The Lion King)'' *''Swomee-swans - Parrots (Rio 1 and 2)'' *''Thneed-Ville Citizens - Arendelle and Connecticut Humans (Frozen and Wade)'' ''Chapters: #The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 1 - "Thneedville"'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 2 - Sherman, Penny Peterson and the Trees'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 3 - Sherman and Anna's Arguement/"The Hustle"'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 4 - Homer Simpson's Story of Manny'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 5 - Bart Simpson and Manny's Arguement'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 6 - Back at Thneedville/Penny Peterson's Birthday'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 7 - Marcel Warns Sherman'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 8 - The River Chase'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 9 - The Morning Surprise!/"Everybody Needs a Thneed"'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 10 - Bart Simpson's Houseguests'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 11 - "How Bad Can I Be?"'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 12 - Valley Exodus'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 13 - Sherman and Marcel's Arguement'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 14 - Thneedville Chase'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 15 - "Let It Grow"'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 16 - Manny Comes Back to Homer Simpson/"Let It Grow (Celebrate the World)"'' #''The Mammoth (a.k.a. The Lorax; 2012) part 17 - End Credits/"You Should Be Dancing"'' ''Movie used: *The Lorax (2012)'' ''Clips: *Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Despicable Me (2010)'' *''Despicable Me 2 (2013)'' *''Big Hero 6 (2014)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' ''Songs: *Thneedville'' *''The Hustle'' *''O'Hare Air Jingle'' *''These Trees'' *''Happy Birthday to You'' *''Mission Impossible Theme'' *''Everybody Needs a Thneed'' *''How Bad Can I Be?'' *''Let It Grow'' *''Let It Grow (Celebrate the World)'' *''You Should Be Dancing (from Despicable Me)'' ''Trivia: *The Lorax, Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Wreck-It Ralph came out in 2012.'' *''The Lorax, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Journey 2: The Mysterious Island and Ice Age: Continental Drift came out on Blu-ray and DVD in 2012.'' *''The Lion King, The Fox and the Hound, Tangled, Rio, Zookeeper and Dolphin Tale came out on DVD in 2011.'' *''Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University and Despicable Me 2 came out on DVD in 2013.'' *''Open Season, Night at the Museum, The Jungle Book and The Simpsons Movie came out on DVD in 2007.'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman, The Jungle Book, The Jungle Book 2, Frozen, Rio 2 and Dolphin Tale 2 came out on DVD in 2014.'' Category:Parodies